once in a life time
by kuroneko motekyawa
Summary: Kyoya never would have guessed it would be her...
1. Chapter 1: Interesting

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! i am new at this so it is un-betad! enjoy my first work of fanfiction art ;)

He never would have assumed it was going to be _her. _Never would have thought it was going to be _her _walking down the aisle. Never would have expected seeing _her face, her beautiful, innocent, loving face, _whenever he came home. Never...but now, he was home. No idea how this wonderful miracle happened. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

It was like any other Monday morning. Get to school,go to lunch, finish school, go unlock the doors to the third music room. Little did I know, that this particular Monday would be very different, and I, Kyoya Ootori, knew almost everything.

Tamaki Suoh, my best friend, and i heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall. "Places gentlemen!" Tamaki sang. When the doors opened, Haruhi Fujioka, had found the Host Club, and her future husband.

"Ah, it's a boy?" the Hitachiins chimed. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you." "well, yeah, but he's shy, he doesn't act very sociable so we don't know much about him" they replied with an indifferent shrug. Then it came to my realization, that this young man, was actually a poor young woman. I didn't see why I had to tell _them _that. "That wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, mister honor student." I smiled, timid girls like her often brought great business to the club. "*GASP!* You must be Haruhi Fujioka! The exceptional honor student!" Tamaki exclaimed. I immediately searched the school board for her name and read her background, she was poor and enrolled on full scholarship. This was interesting, I had never seen anything like it.

**Author's Note:** Please review! i'm new so i need all the help i can get!


	2. Chapter 2: First Impression

**Author's note:** special thanks to all my reviewers who are encouraging me to continue this story! thanks for all your advice, please continue helping me out and reviewing! (^-^)/

Haruhi's POV***

When I opened the door, I found the Host Club. The dude with the glasses told me I had an audacious nerve to enroll into Ouran as a "commoner"! Seriously?! It's enough to rub in my face that I don't have a uniform, but SERIOUSLY?! A COMMONER?! Come on. Anyway, the crazy tall blond guy was freaking me out. He was ranting on and on about different "types". Whatever. He thought I was a gay boy, I tried to explain I was only trying to find a quiet place to study but I got nervous and knocked the vase behind me off of its pedestal. Turns out, it was a vase going for 8,000,000 yen at the school auction! And so, the dude with the glasses and the crazed blond have me wrapped around their fingers as the host club's errand boy. Oh joy.

Kyoya's POV***

As I looked up from my laptop, I heard a resounding crash. The klutzy girl had broken the vase sitting on display at the entrance. as a punishment, Tamaki had her become the host club's errand boy. she definitely could pass as a boy, she wasn't attractive by any means in my opinion. But she was certainly interesting, it's not everyday a commoner receives full scholarship for this school. What a strange first impression.

Random Narrator's POV***

Sometimes, at first impression, we don't realize when we love someone. But subtle signs we tend to offer show that we have potential futures of love and that's exactly what happened to Haruhi and Kyoya.

**Author's Note:** that's the end of chapter two! sorry it's so short! longer ones are coming when i'm done drafting! **please review! your opinions, help, and encouragement push me to work faster :)**

**P.S.** i need beta readers please! this whole story so far is un-betad!


	3. Chapter 3: Subtle Signs

**Author's Note:** Here is the 3rd chapter! Enjoy! (un-betad)

(Dang! i forgot to include this part! **Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, i don't own OHSHC, and neither do you!)

Random Narrator's POV***

Not even the best rocket scientist alive would be able to see Kyoya and Haruhi slowly falling for eachother. Why? Because it's LOVE. Love is a mystery but if you take the time to notice those _subtle signs_, you'll figure out how it works eventually.

Back to the story however.

Kyoya watched Haruhi. At first, he watched her to make sure all the things she did that could increase her debt were accounted for, but as days went along, he found he couldn't stop. She was very cute without her glasses. Big and intelligent brown eyes. Soft, silky brown hair that swayed smoothly with every graceful step she took. Creamy porcelain skin covered her slim dainty fingers and feminine face. She was the very reason Kyoya seemed to have a new pep in his step everyday, yet, Kyoya himself didn't notice. He didn't notice Haruhi giving him quick glances during hosting hours, didn't notice how Haruhi would talk to him as much as she could, he didn't notice those subtle signs. But then again, Haruhi didn't notice them either.

Haruhi's POV***

_He is so handsome...?! WHAT AM I THINKING?! _I quickly tore my gaze away from the face that was keeping me awake at night, the face with smmoth and hard planes along his jaw, the face with pale skin and sharp onyx eyes, that face...that face was making me feel grateful I broke that vase. "um, Haruhi? Is something wrong? you're dazing off again." pouted Kurakano, one of my regular guests. "ah! no, nothing is wrong. But I do think it's so sweet of you to worry over me like that princess." I smiled, knowing she would melt from my comment and she would totally forget about me dazing. "oh Haruhi-kun! you're SO SWEET!" I watched her blush and slump into her chair as she fainted. _Hey, hosting isn't that bad. I have all these "fans" that will go by my every word, could be fun in fact. _Now she was distracted, I could allow my gaze to slide over to that face...

Kyoya's POV***

She was truly something. When my gaze locked with her's, I didn't know what it meant. But I suddenly felt the urge to tease her. So I walked over to her table and said, "good work Haruhi." she beamed, "thank you kyoya-senpai. I really-" "making a costumer faint will add 3000 yen to your debt." her smile faded, "WHAT?! but Kyoya-senpai! It's not of my control!" "I'm just kidding." I smirked at her dumbfounded face, but then, she began to giggle. "Hahaha! I bet my face was really contorted, wasn't it Kyoya-senpai? and here I thought the great Shadow King couldn't make a joke to save his life! hahahahaha!" she looked up into my eyes and giggled, "no offense, of course Kyoya-senpai. heehee!" I smiled. _certainly something interesting._

Random narrator's POV***

And so, the subtle signs have been offered, but who will be first to take the bait?

**Author's note:**** (this is a common subtle sign. people tend to tease their crush when they can't figure out why they can't stop** **staring)** that's the end of chapter 3! please review! i have a question for you (all my faithful readers) **who do you think will take the bait first and lure the other person in? will it be kyoya or haruhi? please do tell in your reviews!** (truthfully, i have no idea who will make the move first so i am letting you guys help me decide) if you review, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! thanks for reading (^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4: The Moment of Realization

**Author's note:** hello everyone! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! the votes are in and the result is Kyoya! thank you all for helping me decide! your explanations for why i should choose Kyoya were amazing too! anyway, here is chapter 4. this is where the host club goes to the ootori private beach! enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** roses are red, violets are blue, i don't own OHSHC, and neither do you!

as promised, this chapter is dedicated to: don't-even-ask1, oreobabez, and PowerToThePeople23! thanks you guys!

Haruhi's POV***

The sun began to set as I strolled along the Ootori private beach looking for shellfish. My regular guest, Kurakano, calls from the cliff above me, "Haruhi! come up here! the breeze feels great!" "It's dangerous up there! be careful!" I hollered back, for all I knew, that very breeze could knock Kurakano into the sea! But then, I heard her cry out for help, so I scrambled up the cliff to see what was going on. When I reached the top,I found to local guys molesting my customers. This was bad, my debt was going to skyrocket if anyone got hurt! So I flung my bucket of sea urchins at them and smirked with satisfaction when the guy I hit yelped and swerved around in agony. "Weren't you guys listening?! They obviously don't want hang out with you so why don't you just leave them alone?!" I yelled. "WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" the first guy screamed and grabbed my wrists so hard they ached. "Now don't you try and act all tough you little sissy boy!" Kurakano, having had escaped, expertly dove off of the cliff and swam to shore calling for help, "Kyoya! Tamaki! HELP! It's Haruhi!" Before I Knew it, Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai had made their way up the cliff. "I have an idea, how would you like to take a dip girly man?" Tamaki-senpai had freed the other customers while Kyoya-senpai swiftly ran toward me. "HARUHI!" Kyoya-senpai shouted, his face twisted with worry and anger as he threw a punch at the guy flinging me off the cliff. But he was 3 miliseconds too late and our fingers brushed against eachother just as I was flung into the air. " hope you can swim!" snickered the boy."AAAGHHH! HELP ME!" I screamed while flailing my arms about. I took a gasp of air right when my skull connected with a rock, the world began to fade and the last thing I saw was a splash and long pale fingers reaching toward me...the world went black...

Kyoya's POV***

When I heard Miss Kurakano calling for help, my gaze turned sharply and found the worst sight possible at that moment, Haruhi being dangled over a cliff. I swiftly swept my glasses off onto a nearby lounge chair and bolted across the sand, up the cliff, and towards Haruhi. Tamaki helped the other girls safely escape the local boy's arms, but I wasn't the least bit worried about _them._ My main concern was Haruhi, so I jabbed my arm towards the young man but before my fist connected with his jaw, Haruhi was flung off the cliff. I didn't need to think or decide what to do next, I just knew I had to save her. So I dove off the cliff. My heart nearly stopped when I saw her head bash against a rock, it made me glide even faster toward the surface of the churning sea below. "SPLASH!" I swam deeper and deeper until I was able to reach her. I laced my fingers gently under her bleeding head so I could haul her safely to shore. My heart ached when I felt how limp in my grasp she was. _Please be okay Haruhi..._

Random Narrator's POV***

Kyoya finally emerged with Haruhi held tightly against his dripping chest. He was holding her like she was a precious treasure that he refused to let go of. Haruhi coughed, "Kyoya-senpai? You...you saved me?" Kyoya set her onto the sand gently. "Of course I saved you. Are you alright?" he whispered, his onyx eyes clouded with worry. "Kyo-chan! Haru-chan! are you alright?!" Hunny-senpai shouted. "Kyoya! Is Haruhi okay?!" Tamaki cried. "Kyoya-senpai! What happened? Are you two okay?!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed. Tamaki tore off his shirt and wrapped it as a bandage around Haruhi's head. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he muttered. "Tamaki-senpai, I was there, I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think!" Haruhi growled. "That's no excuse you idiot! Think a little! You against two boys?! You're lucky Kurakano called for help and Kyoya saved you! Don't forget! you're a GIRL!" Tamaki yelled, "Why did you confront them?!" "Look senpai, I am very thankful for the help but I don't see why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong!" Haruhi glared. "Fine. Let's just get your head taken care of. I'm glad your okay." Tamaki sighed and led the host club towards the Ootori beach mansion. Kyoya help Haruhi up, "Thank you Kyoya-senpai, I really appreciate you risking your own life for me." "I am just happy that you survived. That rock hit you pretty hard." He offered a small smile and stroked her cheek. Haruhi reddened and hurried toward the mansion for some delicious smelling crab.

Kyoya's POV***

At dinner, Haruhi emerged from the shower and into the dining hall wearing a pink frilly night gown. She nearly sparkled in the dooryway, flawless skin, soft brown locks, and petite frame. She was adorable. "Wow! where'd you get that dress Haruhi?" the Hitachiins gaped. "From my dad. he must have repacked my luggage. he's always getting me to wear this frilly stuff." Haruhi frowned at the dress. "That's awesome! Way to go dad!" they cheered. Tension stung the air at the table. "Well, let's dig in everyone. These are the crabs we caught." Hunny-senpai smiled and Mori-senpai happily bit into the entire crab, **shell and all. (o_O) **Haruhi, whom sat to the left of me, wasted no time busting open a crab leg. "MMM! This crab, tastes in-crab-able! haha, get it?" she mumbled. "CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!" soon, there was no crab left. "Don't you think you've had enough? Give it rest." Tamaki whined, having not gotten the chance to have anything. "I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong in your law book, yet again? My head _IS_ bleeding by the way." Haruhi smirked. "**SIGH** I'm going to bed then, Kyoya? will you show me to my room?" Tamaki asked. I wiped my mouth and stood from the table, "No problem. Excuse me everyone. I apologize no one was on duty to help you cook senpai" "It's no big deal Kyo-chan. we appreciate you letting us stay here" Hunny-senpai replied. I nodded my head politely and met Tamaki in the hall. When we reached his room I said, "My room is the second one to the left, if you find you need anything. Good night Tamaki." "Thank you Kyoya. Good night." Tamaki bowed. I nodded curtly and went towards my office across from my bedroom to do some accounting for the host club's budget.

Random narrator's POV***

Back at the dining hall, Haruhi paused her eating. "Maybe I really did do something wrong." she frowned. "That's very true Haru-chan. You made us all worry. You should apologize, 'kay?" Hunny smiled. Haruhi blinked. "You were all worried about me? Guys, I really am sorry. I had no idea you would even care." she whispered. "Aww...! apology accepted you little cutie!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny squeezed her tightly while Mori sat eating his crab happily. Haruhi moaned. "Is something wrong?" "ah, I'm not feeling so good." "ERG! You ate too much crab! Quick! Get her to the nearest restroom!"

Tamaki's POV***

As soon as I heard Haruhi rush into Kyoya's bathroom, I sprinted down the hall and into Kyoya's bedroom to wait for haruhi to stop retching. I knew she would apologize if she thought this was my room. I wanted to hear her apologize.

Haruhi's POV***

_Well that was a waste of a good meal._ I thought as I cleaned my hands. _It seems that I had run into the nearest restroom and didn't see who was here._ I peeked out the door, "Are you okay Haruhi?" Tamaki's smooth voice cooed. "Tamaki-senpai, I'm really sorry for making you worry." I stumbled. Tamaki smiled, and strode towards me. "No need to apologize, you can show me that your sorry with your body." "AGH!" he pinned me onto the bed and grinned, "action better than words if you ask me." he said as he lowered toward my struggling body. The door suddenly opened and the light flicked on. I was so grateful. "Tamaki?! What are you doing to her?!" Kyoya growled. "n-nothing Kyoya!" Kyoya-senpai's face darkened to Shadow King mode and he charged. Grabbing Tamaki-senpai from behind and flinging him to the ground. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU SNEAKY BASTARD!" Kyoya-senpai glared while his fists clenched. Tamaki-senpai scrambled out the door.

Kyoya's POV***

I watched the door shut. As if on cue, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. I heard Haruhi squeak. I turned around and saw Haruhi shivering with her hands clamped on her ears. My anger vanished and I gently cupped Haruhi's face, "Haruhi...you're afraid of thunder and lightning?" She could only whimper in terror as a reply. My heart broke into a million little peices from seeing her so scared and vulnerable. I captured her into a hug, "It's alright Haruhi, I'm here for you. You don't have to be afraid of being alone anymore." I whispered into her ear. Lightning flashed again and she shivered. Then, she looked up, "Thank you Kyoya-senpai. That makes me feel so safe." she sobbed. "Just call me "kyoya". no need for the -senpai." I breathed into her hair. She looked at me again with those sparkling brown eyes, "I will Kyoya." she smiled. I couldn't resist any longer, my lips crashed into hers. To my happiness, she returned the kiss instantly without hesitation. Soft sweet and warm lips pushing against mine while she grasped my shirt tightly. "I love you Haruhi, I have always loved you since I met you." and that's when I realized, _I'm in love. _

Haruhi's POV***

Velvety lips pressed against mine. And when I hear those words, "I love you" from that hadsome, loving, caring face, I feel warm inside. "I love you too Kyoya. I'm sorry for ever making you worry." I whisper. Thunder growls but I don't even blink, because I know that I am no longer alone. _I'm in love._ I realized. Kyoya's arms slid around my waist and pulled my back against his chest. He lay onto his bed holding me in a loving embrace, our breathing in sync. I smiled as I drifted to sleep, feeling loved, cared for, worried about, and serene. Kyoya, the owner of that wonderful face, loves me, and I love him as well. "I love you so much Kyoya." I sigh and I am blanketed with darkness.

Random narrator's POV***

The moment of realization has finally happened. The two just lay in eachother's loving embrace without a care in the world. This is love, and it continues forever.

**Author's note:** that's the end of chapter 4! **please review!** again, thanks to all my reviewers who helped me make this happen! _new question for you readers, should I write about Kyoya and Haruhi going on a date next chapter? Or should I write about them announcing their love to the rest of the host club?_ please do tell! i could seriously use the decision-making help!


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiveness, Secrets,& a Date

**author's note:** Here is chapter 5! I decided to make kyoya and haruhi date in secret! this will make the plot more twisty and exciting, trust me! twisty because someone gets jealous and exciting because the romance is kept very secret (meaning, let's-go-hide-in-the-basement kind of secret) I am expirimenting writing style suggestions from reviewers so my chapter formats will be a bit different from time to time. anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm really tired of writing these, i mean, the owner of Ouran High School Host Club is clearly not named kuroneko! DUH!

Random narrator's POV***

oThe next morning, Kyoya and Haruhi tell the rest of the club what happened. The twins were in charge of punishments for Tamaki. So they compromised. Since Tamaki was the founder/"king" of the club, he couldn't really be kicked out. The twins decided he would have to pay for everything the host club did from then on and they were free to call him anything ranging from "Nasty S&M Pervert" to "Lowlife Perverted Leech". Tamaki sobbed over and over how thankful he was and he profusely apologized to Haruhi. Other than this, the host club carried on, with nothing else being kept secret, or so they thought...

Haruhi's POV***

I feel warm sunlight tickling my face. I know I have to wake up, but I don't want too! It's so warm and comfortable. I press my face against my pillow...my...awfully hard and smooth...pillow? My eyes crack open and come face to face with swirling depths of black lined with ravenette eyelashes. I blink for a moment, and suddenly it all floods back into my memory. Kyoya smiles and presses a firm kiss on my lips.

"Did you sleep well?" his jet black hair is touseled in a sexy style that makes my heart flutter. I smile and run my fingers through that silky ravenette hair.

"I slept wonderfully all through the thunder storm." tears sprang in my eyes, "I felt so alone before, but you healed me Kyoya." I massaged his cheekbone, so smooth and sharp. "I will never be alone again." I sighed. He kisses my forehead, right in between my eyebrows, and his pale hand strokes my back. "Kizukeba, itsudemo, soba ni iru keredo." I sigh and lean into the strong crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. _I am not alone nor am I afraid anymore..._

Kyoya's POV***

"Kizukeba, itsudemo, soba ni iru keredo." Haruhi sighed with content. It made me so happy to see her happy. "Jibun no kimochi ga, kuria ni mietara." I whispered into her hair. She snuggled into my shoulder, breaking the ice walls I had put up for so long. But not anymore, she melted my walls and warmed my heart, and I wouldn't have it any other way...because love is truly something special.

***After breakfast, the host club packs the limo up*** (Random narrator's POV)

"Oh Haruhi! Daddy is SO SORRY! I don't even know what came over me! you were just so cute! I'm SORRY HARUHIIII!" Tamaki wailed. He bowed at Haruhi's feet like a pathetic servant asking for forgiveness from his queen.

"PFFT! Oh _SURE_ you're sorry, you Lowlife Perverted Leech!" the Hitachiins sneered. Tamaki sobbed and sulked in a corner.

"It's alright with me Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi deadpanned.

"WHAT?! But Haruhi! He was being an S&M Pervert!" the twins sputtered.

Haruhi smiled gently, "No, he wasn't. I know, because Tamaki-senpai would never do such a thing on his own will to his "precious daughter"." Haruhi turned to Tamaki and beamed "I understand Tamaki-senpai. I understand you were dealing with normal teenage hormones that were amplified by your ridiculously dramatic personality. (no offense intended) Everyone goes through those kind of days at some point." she giggled. "you were an unlucky soul who was given a stupid state of mind and that's completely understandable." Tamaki was glad he was forgiven but he also felt crestfallen, for Haruhi had said he was ridiculous, dramatic, unlucky, and stupid all at the same damn time. The twins gaped with surprise.

"Well, I'm ready head back. So can we move it?" Haruhi asked, back to her blunt and impatient self. Everyone left the Ootori private beach in a good mood.

***Back to hosting*** (Haruhi's POV)

It was the end of another productive Hosting day and I had stayed late to clean the room to pay off extra debt. Kyoya-senp..! I mean Kyoya, was tapping away on his laptop making sure all the accounting was taken care of. Everyone else had left so we were alone. It was silent except for the clink of teacups being stowed away and the click of computer keys. It was a content and comfortable silence though, both of us just happy to enjoy eachother's company. Kyoya snapped the laptop shut and cleared his throat, "Haruhi?"

"Yes Kyoya?" I asked, my fingers deftly wiping a jinori saucer.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Um...no I don't think so. Let's see...my father is working the double shift tonight and I have no chores or homework to do...so...no. I don't have any plans for tonight. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to know if you would accompany me for dinner tonight." My eyes widened and I froze. I slowly turned to face him, he stood perfectly still with his jaw set firm. He obviously was afraid I would refuse, good thing though, that I never planned to ever refuse him.

"I would love too Kyoya." I smiled, "But we should keep this a secret to avoid any temper tantrums from You-Know-Who."

"Sounds like a plan, I will pick you up at seven."

"I'll be waiting." I watched him slide into his limo, his tall toned body graceful and strong. That raven hair is so black and sexy. His face so sharp and handsome. _I'm in love, and I wouldn't want to love anyone else... _

Kyoya's POV***

The image of Haruhi's kind and gentle face smiling at me couldn't fade. She was going to accompany me on a date, something I had no idea I wanted very badly. The soft tinkling sound of her laughter floating around me as I thought wistfully to myself how I would make this first date enjoyable for her...

***6:00pm*** Haruhi's POV***

I checked the clock and found I had an hour to get ready, which was perfect. I quickly closed my book and jumped into the shower anticipating where Kyoya would take me, what to wear, and how to act. Tearing through my closet, I suddenly realized I had the perfect dress to wear! It was a nice sweetheart neckline with shoulder ribbons and the hem reached my shins. It came with a rose ribbon choker necklace and was a very elegant coral color. I slipped into it and twirled around in front of the mirror. The silk fabric was so finely sewn that it rippled like water and slid across my skin like a whisper of breeze. Remembering how my father did his make-up, I used the same technique with softer colors. Some blendable foundation, a powdery pink blush, liquid eyeliner, mascara, puff of perfume, and a splash of soft coral lipgloss. My father would be very proud. _I hope Kyoya will be pleased, because I certainly am..._

Kyoya's POV***

Stepping out of the shower and into my walk-in closet, I pondered over where to take Haruhi for the night. I chose a black Armani suit and decided to take her to Ristorante a la Francias, a french resturant I figured she would like. Spritz of cologne and I was out the door. _I hope Haruhi enjoys tonight, I love seeing her smile... _

***7:00 pm*** Haruhi's POV***

I slip on a pair of coral flats to match my dress when I hear the doorbell ring. Opening the door, the man who stands in front of me smiles and offers me his hand, "Good evening Haruhi. You look lovely."

"G-good evening Kyoya." I sputter, he looks so handsome, sophisticated, and elegant! "You look very nice as w-well." I can feel my cheeks burn when I take his hand but I don't avert my eyes. He is wearing a sleek black Armani suit, his hair is slicked into an enigmatic hairstyle, and he naturally is tall, strong, sharp, and mysterious.

Kyoya's POV***

When the door to the Fujioka residence opens, I am blown away at the sight before me. Haruhi is absolutely stunning, light make-up and elegant outfit. The coral color gives her pale skin an innocent tint and glow. She shines with beauty and my face warms when she takes my hand and comments that I look handsome. I glance at her again and my heart skips a beat, she is angelic.

Random narrator's POV***

And so, the gorgeous couple strode towards the limo, speaking of important matters.

"Kyoya, we must keep us a secret, but how?"

"We will just act normally as we always have done. But we can announce our love whenever you think the time is right, my dear Haruhi."

"You want ME to choose when we tell them?"

"I trust your judgement."

"..."

"..."

"Kyoya?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Is what I am wearing appropriate for the resturant?"

"You look angelic, Haruhi. I wouldn't have you any other way." he tilts her chin toward him and leans in. Haruhi's nervous knees give way but Kyoya hooks his arm around her dainty waist just in time. Haruhi reaches one arm around his neck and the other arm grasps his shoulder while he uses his free hand to cup her cheek. The two just remain there, lost in the heavenly moment, kissing with such passion and love that would make Hollywood proud. When they part for air, they gaze into eachother's eyes, still holding one another firmly, and Kyoya whispers, "I love you just the way you are Haruhi. You have captivated my heart, I will love you no matter what."

Haruhi's eyes glitter and she whispers back, "I love you too Kyoya." she flashes a rare radiant smile and then presses her lips to his once more.

***And they both wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's note:** That's the end of chapter 5! the next chapter is going to be the actual date where they go to dinner, kiss, and then a thunder storm comes! DUN!DUN!DUNNN! please review! your comments and opinons are much appreciated! (^_^)/


	6. Chapter 6: Date Night!

**Author's note:** Here is chapter 6! i love absolutely every review i received! thank you so much for continuing to support me! as promised, this chapter has the dinner, a kiss, and a sudden thunderstorm! enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, if i owned OHSHC, do you think i would be writing fanfiction when i could just write another book?! this part isn't neccesary!

_This chapter is dedicated to:_ **don't-even-ask1** (because he/she is so loyal and continues to review my work. thank you so much for staying!)

Random narrator's POV***

When the two finally broke apart, Kyoya and Haruhi slid into the limo. Rose bushes of blush blossomed onto Haruhi's cheeks when Kyoya's arm looped around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him.

Haruhi's POV***

As we drove along, we started to enter streets full of mansions, this, was a little out of my comfort zone, unlike Ouran, the people here tend to be more towards criticism than cute. When we stopped in front of a huge fancy resturant, my eyes widened. Getting out of the car first, Kyoya bowed low, holding his hand out for me. I smile and blush with delight when I feel electric waves coursing through me as our hands touch. With one, swift, graceful movement, he lifts me out of the car an onto the precisely lain cobblestone. I clumsily almost lose my footing on the curb, but he swooped me back into place with strength and speed I thought only Mori-senpai had.

"Shall we?" he asks with a smooth and low voice, holding his arm out for me to grab.

"Of course." I smile and slip my hand around his arm. He smiles back, a rare genuine smile, a smile so sweet and loving, I know it is reserved only for me.

When we step through huge french double doors, my breath is taken away. Underneath my feet is prim and properly polished granite. The walls are evenly painted a soft cream color that seems to glow from the light of the chandelier...oh...the chandelier! Hanging from the center of the tall ceiling is an immense crystal chandelier. It's light shimmering, dancing, and winking elegantly along the walls and finely sewn drapes. I rip my eyes away from the ceiling, which is painted with a heavenly fluff of clouds, and I gaze around me. Each table has a cream colored satin tablecloth and the napkins are neatly folded into swan shapes.

"Ootori-sama! Welcome to **_Ristorante A La' Francias_**! Please, follow me." a thin waiter leads us to our table, a table set for two with rose petals lightly sprinkled around it. The small candle in the center has a warm flickering glow that releases a pleasant tulip frangrance. The waiter promptly pushes the chair out and gestures for me to sit.

"Ah, arigato." I smile and sit across from Kyoya, who is sweeping his gaze around until it meets mine. The flicker of candlelight and the winking of chandelier light casts elegant shadows along the handsome planes of his face. I am lost in those black pools that beckon me closer.

"*ahem* May I start you off with some drinks?" the waiter asks politely while pouring our water.

"I'd like a glass of Moet & Chandon champagne please." Kyoya says and turns his head to face me, his eyes asking me what I wish to drink.

"Ano...I will have a glass of Moet & Chandon champagne as well please." I reply and smile at the waiter who nods firmly.

"But of course, anything for Ootori-sama and his fine young lady." the waiter speaks crisp and tart. Almost as if, he has a million other things on his mind. And he briefly disappears into the wine and champagne storage room, only to return with a very french-looking bottle in a silver bucket of ice, and two slim crystal champagne glasses that have gold lining the top. He pours our drinks and then whisks out his pen and pad.

"What would you like for an appetizer tonight?" he asks, his hand ready.

"I will have the salmon roe on baguette please." Kyoya smiles. The waiter nods and scribbles onto his notepad. Then, he looks at me patiently.

"I would like to have the fettucine and chicken cream soup please." I say with certainty. I had caught a whiff of it and it smelled delectable. The waiter gives a curt nod and walks briskly to the kithchen, charging through the velvet-covered doors.

"So...do you like it here Haruhi?" Kyoya asks the inevitable question.

"Yes, Kyoya. A little out of my comfort zone, but wonderful and breath-taking all the same." I grin.

Kyoya grins back,"I am glad you like it. I thought you would have liked french so I chose this resturant."

"It's beautiful Kyoya, even more beautiful with you sitting across from me." I whisper.

"Fettucine and chicken cream soup?" I look at the waiter and smile, "Yes, that would be mine." He places the steaming hot soup in front of me and all I can do is stare in wonder. The smell is so tempting. I spread my napkin across my lap, sad to unfold it and dip my soup spoon into the broth. I bring the spoon to my mouth and close my eyes. It is so rich and creamy and flavorful!

"May I take your orders?" the waiter asks after setting Kyoya's appetizer onto the table.

"Ah, yes. May I have the _Moules a la creme Normande_ please?" Kyoya asks. The waiter nods and faces me.

"And you, mademoiselle?" the waiter asks.

"I'll have the _Coq au vin_, please." I smile up at the waiter who scrawls our orders down. He looks back up and nods, "Of course. Dinner will be served shortly." and with that, he disappears behind those doors again.

**Author's note: (translations) **

**"Ootori-sama"- equivalent to Master Ootori**

**"Arigato"- means "thank you"**

**"Ano..."-equivalent to "um..."**

**"_Moet & Chandon_"- a popular french champagne for the high-class**

**"_Moules a la creme Normande_"- mussels cooked with white wine, Normandy cidar, garlic, and cream**

**"_Coq au vin_"- chicken braised in red wine, lardons and mushrooms**

**"mademoiselle"- unmarried woman**

We finish our appetizers in silence. It's a very comfortable silence though, a silence with content atmosphere. I set my spoon down and look out of the huge windows next to our table. Expensive cars and limos zip along the streets. Wrought iron streetlamps are placed strategically, giving a London setting of some sort. Benches sit underneath tall sakura trees, sakura trees that are wise, old, and strong. I look towards the waterfront, in the distance, I can see the sparkling lights of other cities across the ocean.

"Dinner is served." the waiter breaks the spell as he sets down the most fancily presented entrees I had ever seen. "Enjoy your meal." He bows, and proceeds to tend another table.

The food is absolutely divine. So many rich, flavors swirling in my mouth. Kyoya and I simply dine and sip our champagne. I like the champagne, it tastes tangy and light. Almost sweet, but not quite. It accompanies my entree pleasantly. I smile up at Kyoya. We communicate through our eyes, our love so strong there is no need for words.

After dinner, we stroll along the cobblestone sidewalk, alongside the ocean. We stop and sit on a bench looking out to the sea. Branches of a sakura tree droop majestically above us as we hold hands. I watch a string of cruise ships gliding slowly across the water, their lights cause reflections to dance on the surface of the water. It's a warm starry night, illuminated by the crescent moon. The slightly salt-laden breeze brushes fingers through my hair. The corner of my eye catches some movement. I look towards the direction I saw it and find a single sakura blossom, fluttering into my palm. I look down at it, observing the color, feeling the velvety softness, and breathing in it's sweet fragrance. The color is something I can't describe, I just stare at in and sigh.

"It's a beautiful color, isn't it?" Kyoya leans closer. My eyes snap towards his, they are filled with happiness and emotion.

"Not quite red, not quite pink, nor is it white or orange. It's a gentle in-between color, that reminds me of love, joy, peace, determination, and passion. A color so rich, yet fleeting at the same time. A color all it's own. Unique. Beautiful. Just like you." his words are sincere and meaningful, his eyes, his captivating onyx eyes, are deep, but see-through at the same time. They slowly lean closer, until our lips meet. My eyelids drop heavily and I squeeze his hand. His fingers stroke my cheek. It's like we are the only two people in the world, he is all I can see, he is all that I want. His lips are a soft caress that whisper against mine, "You are eveything to me, Haruhi. Don't be afraid to show your unique color. It's why I love you so much. You're a facinating idividual, and that is something I never want you to change." My eyes glitter with emotion.

"Oh Kyoya. No one has ever said such a thing to me before!" I joyously press my lips against his once more, happiness, love, and self-confidence coursing through my veins. The magic is broken when I hear the distant sound of thunder. "DA-BOOM!" it vibrates the ground beneath me and I shiver. Kyoya tenses. He knows I am terrified of thunder storms. The limo whisks us to his mansion and he carries me inside.

Kyoya's POV***

When I felt Haruhi shiver from the sound of thunder, I knew I had to bring her to shelter with me immediately. My house was closer so I had the driver take us there. I quickly carried her small shivering frame into my bedroom and set her on the bed. Thunder rumbled, she squeaked and clapped her trembling hands over her ears. I took off my Armani suit and tie and grabbed a pair of headphones to play classical music for her. She listened to the music for a little bit, and then, she opened her big brown puppy-dog eyes. Her face was streaked with tears and she was whimpering through her trembling lips. I envoloped her into a tight embrace. I hated seeing her cry or upset. The strong-willed self-sufficient Haruhi was so vulnerable and scared, I repeatedly whispered everything was okay into her soft brown hair until she calmed down and cried herself to sleep. Soon, I drift off as well...

Random narrator's POV***

Haruhi just lay in Kyoya's arms, comfortable and asleep. Kyoya never loosens his grip for even a second. The bonds of true love are strong against the melancholy pitter patter of rain, all through the night. And there couldn't possibly be anything stronger...

**Author's note:** that's the end of chapter 6! sorry it took so long to update! i've had so much homework lately! anyway, i hope you enjoyed. _**i need ideas for what happens in chapter 7**_ cuz i am totally brain-fried (-.-) _**please review and give me ur ideas for chapter 7!** _


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Gets Out!

**Author's note:**here is chapter 7! oh my freakin' god, i had SO MUCH agony trying to figure out a topic for this chapter! which is why it took so long to update, i keep brainstorming ideas but most of them didn't really work. but one of my faithful readers rescued me from my case of writer's' block! thank you so much! i finished now, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** i don't own OHSHC, way to crush my dreams why don't you?

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

**don't-even-ask1**~(for helping me with the content of this chapter and being an ever faithful reader!)

Thank you so much!

Hikaru's POV***

I don't know why she chose him. Out of all of us, why him? Why not me? Kaoru and I had had an argument. Kaoru likes to sketch. A lot. Today, I walked into the room we shared, he hadn't heard me come in so I thought it would be funny to sneak up on him and surprise him. I peered over his shoulder and what I saw made me inhale a shocked sharp breath. (which of course, notified him I was behind him and gave me away) He turned around to face me immediately. When he saw the look on my face, his eyes darted to the sketch he had been working on and blossoms of red blush bloomed on his cheeks. He shoved the drawing into his portfolio but it was too late, I had already seen. He had sketched Haruhi kneeling in the tall grass of a meadow, smelling a single tulip, with a serene, calm, content, and peaceful smile. Her eyes were halfway closed, which made her look like she was savoring the fragrance of the sweet flower. She was clothed in a flowing knee-length sundress with a soft sweetheart neckline tied with a thick sash creating an empire waist that accentuated her curves. Her hair was drawn like it was blowing in a gentle breeze, framing her face. My gaze slowly slid to meet Kaoru's. His eyes were wide with faked innocence.

I opened my mouth and stumbled through words, "Kaoru...you...are in love with Haruhi...too?"

His mouth opened and closed, like he was trying to decide what to say. "Yes. But I didn't tell you because I knew you would sacrifice your own feelings and I didn't want you to give up just like you wouldn't want me to give up so I kept quiet so you wouldn't stop trying to have her heart and I didn't want to lie to you either so I...just…"

He averted his gaze and stared at his feet. His hands were fiddling with a pencil nervously. Tears started to well in his eyes, "I'm sorry Hikaru! I...I just…"

I suddenly felt anger bubbling inside of me and I couldn't control it, "Don't say you're sorry!" He looked up at me with shock, my face must have been twisted because he paled when I opened my mouth again, "You knew I hate it when people took sympathy on me! You knew I hate being blindsided and in the dark! You knew I loved Haruhi, because I came out and told you! I was honest! You knew I hated it when you, of all people, kept things from me! Your own twin brother! You freakin' knew everything about me already! And you still didn't say crap!" I clenched my fists hard and stared him down.

He stared back at me meekly, tears quivering along his cheeks. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep, unsteady breath, "I kept to myself, because I wanted you to have Haruhi first. I-I'm really sorry Hika-" But I cut him off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I don't give a motherfucking DAMN about your pitiful 'i'm sorry's!" I blurted. "You keeping to yourself, I would have found out eventually! And when I did, I would have felt like a total bitch! You would have leaden me with guilt!"

His lips trembled, "I...I was only trying to help…"

"Well, I don't need your help! I don't need your help, your pity, and especially not your sympathy! I don't WANT it!" my breaths came out in angry rasps. "I can freakin' take care of myself!"

He opened his mouth to say something but I just violently shook my head and ran out the door. I needed to get away for a little bit, I needed to think. So, I went to the Osanbashi Pier to calm down. When I got there, the soft sigh of the ocean cooled me. Almost as if, the waves washed away all of my negative emotions. I kept walking, savoring the fragrance of fresh sakura blossoms in bloom. But when I came across a bench sitting under one of the biggest sakura trees, I saw a couple together. The dude had insanely familiar raven-colored hair in a really similar hairstyle as Kyoya-senpai's and the girl looked like Haruhi's exact height. I peered closer and found, it was the real Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi, KISSING?! Suddenly, a wave of emotions slapped me. Confusion, shock, betrayal, and anger. Almost as if the ocean spit my negative feelings back on top of me. I didn't want them to see me, so I sprinted back home. Contemplating whether to tell the rest of the club or not. I decided on one thing though, I had to tell Kaoru.

** Author's note:** DONE! there's chapter 7 for you! chapter 8 is when the real drama begins, so please continue reading! reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8: Importantance of Happiness

**Author's note: **here is chapter 8! this is where drama begins! i am now making longer chapters than my first ones because i am on a roll! the ideas just keep coming! thank you all for sticking with me for all this time! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own one single damn thing! so stop bothering me about it! (heehee, I'm coming up with various ways to tell you I don't own OHSHC)

Kaoru's POV***

I had just gotten a glass of water when Hikaru stumbled through the door. He looked up, his face was gaunt, pale, and had an expression that showed he had seen something he wasn't supposed to. He just stood (well, hunched over) staring at me with an intense gaze. His breaths came raspy and quick.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" I eyed him warily when he gulped.

He took a shallow, shaky breath and stuttered, "K-Kaoru...I...w-was walking...a-and…" his eyes widened and he shook his head slowly in disbelief. He finally was able to grasp some words and shove them out of his mouth in one stuttering jumble, "K-k-kyoya! H-haruhi! I s-saw them under a s-s-sakura tree...k-k-k-k-kissing!"His color faded even more,(if that was even possible) his eyes rolled backward and his knees buckled.

I set my glass down and grabbed his shoulders to keep him from falling. "HIKARU! What is wrong with you? Didn't you see it was obviously going to happen from the start?"

His eyes fluttered open. "How are you so calm, Kaoru?"

I smiled and helped him to the couch. "I could see she was going to fall for him from the very first time she stepped through those doors. Hikaru, it's thunderstorming outside."

He suddenly stood erect. "We have to find her. Knowing Kyoya-senpai, he probably took her home and allowed her to go run and hide." His eyes flashed with worry. He abruptly grabbed ahold of my arm and dragged me out the door, muttering, "We need to tell Tamaki and the others. We need to go find her and make sure she's okay."

I smiled while I was shoved into the passenger seat and thought, "_You really do have a good heart Hikaru. Your emotions just burst up in flames."_

_(time passage: drive to Tamaki's)_

"Tamaki! You won't believe this," Hikaru burst into Tamaki's study. The oblivious blond idiot looked up from petting his dog, Antoinette. "What is it Hikaru?" he asked. So, Hikaru spilled. He told Tamaki everything he saw and why he was so worried. Tamaki's cerulean blue eyes widened when he realized that Hikaru was right about the thunderstorm situation. "We must call the others immediately! We shall go to Kyoya's house and find Haruhi!" Tamaki jabbed his finger into the air dramatically. I smiled at how foolish this was. How could they not have seen it coming? I was lost in thought when a small finger tapped my shoulder. I jerked around and found Hunny-senpai smiling with the wisdom of an 8,000 year old oak tree.

He tip-toed up to whisper, "Are you wondering why they didn't see it coming too, Kao-chan?" I smiled,"Ah, yeah. I guess it was to be expected, Hunny-senpai." He beamed, "Just watch Kao-chan. They will figure it out soon because of the friendship that connects us together." Hunny-senpai did a twirl and giggled away to jump onto Mori-senpai's back. I just watched, smiled, and shook my head. I will never understand Hunny-senpai.

"Alright! Listen up men! We can easily slip past the Ootori guards if we claim we are on an important Host Club business meeting with Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted. And then we were off.

_(time passage: drive to Kyoya's house)_

We had gotten past the Ootori guard and we were now heading down the dark, gloomy corridors. Quietly slipping in and out of each room, looking for Haruhi. Whenever lightning flashed, it cast eerie shadows like phantoms towering over us. Whenever thunder shook the ground, we listened carefully for Haruhi's frightened shriek. We found and heard nothing until we stopped at the last door.

Kyoya's room. (cue dramatic music: DUN DUN DUNNN!) (cue lightning and thunder: CRASH! FLASH!)

Hikaru took a deep breath and slowly reached for the door knob. Grasping it, he looked back at the rest of us and turned the knob without making a sound. One by one, we each padded silently into the dark room. We just stood there, listening. Listening to the soft, synchronized breathing that was barely audible, you wouldn't have heard it if you weren't paying attention. Hikaru had found the light so he turned the knob that the light wasn't bright at all but enough to see…

Hikaru's POV***

The light was switched on dim. It was like a feeble candle light that didn't flicker. It washed over Haruhi's face like amber honey, giving her an extremely pure and innocent glow. But she was not shivering in fear from the storm. Hell no. She was fast asleep, gently wrapped and nuzzled in Kyoya-senpai's arms. But it wasn't the fact she was in his arms that made me cringe, it was her facial expression. Her face had the same expression as she did in Kaoru's sketch. Serene, peaceful, calm, unfrightened, happy. In love. That was all that was on her adorable porcelain-skinned face. Happiness and love. And seeing her like that, made me feel warm inside. I smiled and exhaled a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding. I turned back to the others and said, "Let's leave them alone."

"What?! But why?!" Tamaki hissed in an urgent whisper.

I just smiled and said, "Because Haruhi is obviously very happy. Kyoya-senpai is too. Our friendship with them is so strong that nothing can break us apart. So, we have nothing to worry about. And in a friendship this connected, happiness and peace for each other is what matters most, right?" I looked at Kaoru who was grinning and nodding approvingly. I turned back to face Tamaki and beamed, "If they're happy, we should be happy too. I know for a fact that they would be happy for us."

Tamaki blinked and he looked at his feet, whispering, "Yeah. You're right Hikaru. It makes me feel so happy when my beloved friends are happy." He looked back up and grinned. I smiled back and whispered, "Let's go home."

_(time passage: all host members at home going to sleep)_

The rain had quieted to a light, soft drizzle. The peaceful sort of rain where the gentle pitter-patter lulls you to a place where nothing bad can happen. A place, of peaceful, and beautiful dreams.

**Author's note:** Ahh…such a nice quiet ending. well, there's chapter 8! chapter 9 is when Kyoya and Haruhi consult with the Host club! review please! it makes me update faster!


End file.
